1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera arranged to record image information on a recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, there has been proposed, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Hei 8-286256, a camera which is capable of obtaining positioning information, such as latitude, longitude, altitude or time, from GPS (Global Positioning System) satellites used for the car navigation system, changing photo-taking date information, such as year, month, day, o'clock and minute, to local time on the basis of the positioning information obtained by a GPS receiver and recording the local time on a recording medium.
Further, there has been proposed another camera which allows the photographer to give a title to a photo-taken image and is capable of recording the title together with the photo-taken image. In such a camera, the photographer is allowed to change, by operating an operation member, a language used for the title to one of a plurality of languages which are beforehand encoded and stored in the camera.
However, in the above proposed camera, in recording a title, a language of the title to be recorded is usually set to the photographer's own language. Therefore, in a case where the photographer takes a photograph in a foreign country during overseas travel or the like, if he or she intends to record the title in a language of the foreign country, it is required that he or she operate the operation member to change the setting of language, which is troublesome for the photographer. Also, in such a situation, a problem arises in that there is a possibility that the photographer may forget the setting of language or may make a mistake about the setting of language.